


Baby

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GTOP, M/M, Schmoop, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghuyn wakes up with his new daughter (a one-shot that ended up with three chapters)Originally posted on AFF on 12/11/2014. Finished on 2/25/2015. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/873568/baby-fluff-gtop-jiyong-top-drabble





	1. 1

Seunghyun had just exited the bathroom when he heard the baby cry. He turned into the nursery instead of his bedroom, and turned on the dimmer switch. He picked into the crib to see Joo-hyun, his little perfect love, awake and sobbing.

“Shh, little angel, Daddy's here,” Seunghyun cooed, scooping Joo-hyun into his arms. Her cries softened into whimpers as she buried her face in his neck.

Seunghyun carried her to the changing table, making a face as he lay her down. “Is that for me?” he asked softly, pulling off her dirty diapers. “Baby give such smelly presents.” Seunghyun made a face, tossing the old diaper for a new one.

 

 

Once clean and re-dressed, Joo-hyun was still fussy, so Seunghyun figured a bottle was in order. Jiyong hadn't come in- probably slept right through Joo-hyun's cries. Seunghyun didn't mind. Jiyong had been so exhausted with caring for Joo-hyun that Seunghyun had no problem letting his husband sleep. Seunghyun padded into the kitchen to fish a bottle out of the fridge. Joo-hyun's cries had stopped, probably knowing her bottle was coming. They sat at the table, Seunghyun staring at his perfect daughter.

 

The fact that he and Jiyong were able to create something so stunning and perfect and whole was just beyond him. Those first few hours after Joo-hyun were born, Seunghyun would stare at his daughter, then stare at his passed out husband, then back to Joo-hyun, then back to Jiyong, simply amazed that this small living person had come from the person he loved most. Joo-hyun's sighs brought Seunghyun back to the present. He loved these moments- just the two of them.

 

The bottle finished, Seunghyun carried Joo-hyun back into her bedroom and flipped on the iPod dock. Soft classical music filled the room, and Seunghyun swayed with Joo-hyun. He gently rocked as he moved in circles, not even stopping when he spotted Jiyong in the doorway.

“Hi,” Seunghyun whispered, holding a hand out to Jiyong. “Did we wake you?”

Jiyong smiled and took Seunghyun's hand. “Not at all,” he whispered. “I just woke up to an empty bed. I guess I'm just used to getting up with her at this time.”

Jiyong wrapped one arm around Seunghyun, resting his head on his shoulder. The other hand he placed on Joo-Hyun's back, right below his husband's. They stayed like that, slow rocking back and forth, wrapped up in each other and their new, perfect love.

 


	2. Christmas Shopping

Seunghyun loved Jiyong. This was undeniable fact. Ever since they first met, Jiyong was able to quiet those terrible voices in Seunghyun's head telling him he was ugly and not good enough. With just one look, one touch, one smile, Jiyong settled Seunghyun's mind, and everything was calm.

 

 

Marrying Jiyong was definitely the best thing he had ever done. Being married to his best friend, knowing they would be together forever, during the beautiful days and the ugly days, made his life so much better than he ever thought it could be. There was no way their lives could get any better.

 

 

And then their daughter was born. Little Joo-hyun was beautiful and perfect, and Seunghyun though his husband was the most beautiful and kind person in the world to give him such a gift. Seunghyun loved Jiyong more than he ever thought possible.

 

 

 

But now he was re-thinking that notion. They were doing last minute Christmas shopping, and had been at Coex Mall for the past four hours. They argued about which shampoo, and body lotion versus body oil. Now they were buying clothes and Jiyong was matching dresses to shoes and maybe hats and hair bows and Seunghyun's left eye was twitching.

“Jiyong, Joo-hyun is barely six months old. She has just learned to hold up her own head and roll over. I don't think she's going to care about matching shoes and dresses.”

Jiyong gave him a scandalized look. “I have a reputation to protect.”

Seunghyun gave Jiyong a look. “Jiyong, it's Christmas Eve. Every moment spent in the hell that is this shopping mall is a moment away from our daughter.”

 

That made Jiyong pause. He scooped all the clothes, shoes, and accessories into his arms. “We'll have plenty of time to create outfits.”

Seunghyun just rolled his eyes and followed his husband to the register.

 


	3. Crawling and....

****Seunghyun's cheeks were about to crack from smiling so much, and he was sure he had rug burns on his knees, but he didn't care. Joo-hyun had just started crawling a few weeks ago, and she was always on the go. Seunghyun and Jiyong were always chasing after her, and she loved it. She would frequently stop and turn around to make sure one of them was behind her. If they weren't, she'd sit flat on her bum and wave her arms until someone was behind her, following wherever she would lead.

 

 

Today, Jiyong and Seunghyun were both home from work, and nothing to do- no grandparents to visit, no errands to run. The whole day was theirs to spend however they wanted, and today they were crawling all over the house. Both of them had been down at Joo-hyun's level since breakfast ended. She frequently screamed with laughter, causing Seunghyun and Jiyong to start laughing.

“Da-da!” Joo-hyun cried.

Seunghyun and Jiyong froze.

While Seunghyun was still trying to make his mouth work, Jiyong managed to squeak out a, “What was that, baby?”

“Da-da!” Joo-hyun repeated. She was sitting by her little mobile, waving her rattle. “Da-da-da!” She exclaimed, pleased with herself.

Jiyong and Seunghyun crawled over to Joo-hyun, pulling her into Jiyong's lap and covering her with kisses.

“Which one of us is da-da?” Seunghyun whispered.

“Who cares?” Jiyong asked. “It's her first word, Seunghyun!”

Seunghyun leaned forward and kissed Jiyong, then laid down on his stomach. “Can you say 'appa'?” he asked. “Ap-pa. Appa.”

“Pa!” Joo-hyun cried, “Pa pa pa!”

“Close enough,” Seunghyun grinned up at Jiyong, who had tears in his eyes. “Now she knows both of us,” he beamed. “You can be dada. Her first word.”

Jiyong began to cry softly, smiling radiantly at his husband. “I love you so much.”

Seunghyun wiped Jiyong's tears. “I love you.”

“Pa pa pa!”

Jiyong lay down next to Seunghyun. “We love you too, baby.”

“Pa pa pa! Da da da!”

 


End file.
